


Tease and Tricks

by reliquexia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, Jokes, One Shot, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliquexia/pseuds/reliquexia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Jon annoyed and surprised at a salacious Sansa. A small tiny little one shot, that I might expand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease and Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> "Anon: Drunk Jon + Sansa being flirty with other dudes and as smutty as you want my dude"

Jon was a true Northerner, and was praised widely in Winterfell for how much drink he could hold. He supposed a glass or two of the sweetened King’s Landing wine couldn’t have hurt, and it went down so smooth. Little did he know that his old friend Tyrion had added copious amounts of hard liquor into his glass as some sort of Lannister trademark joke of drunkenness.

He also did not expect his lion friend to flirt unabashedly with his once-wife. What he expected the least was her to give attention back. 

Sansa had told him everything about their past marriage, and how he had been the kindest husband out of all of the other sick men who sought her hand. But to parade about in a threadbare red silk outfit from Dorne, talking scandalously about everyday objects, words filled with innuendo. His ears turned as boldly colored as her dress. He just never suspected a Lady as proper as Sansa could say something akin to suggesting a certain flower looked like…well, he tried hard not to associate the two together with Sansa. 

Meanwhile, Tyrion and the Lady of Winterfell had a great laugh at her cousin’s expense. They knew very well what they were doing, and Sansa would be damned if he didn’t pay more attention to her by tonight, and just admit his feelings. Then perhaps she wouldn’t have to speak so salaciously about watering a certain flower for the whole court to overhear.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my blog jonsa-gives-me-life.tumblr.com, and visit the reddit thread r/JonxSansa to nerd out with us!


End file.
